


Stay the Night

by Vince_ible



Series: Tron Drabbles [2]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: "Shall We Dance?", Bickering, Brief language warning?, Could be anything, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Encom trio, Fluff, I imply in like one sentence that Lora might be pregnant, Multi, POINTS See? SEE! I can write happy stuff!, Some Humor, but it's really up to you, either way Alan is Alan about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vince_ible/pseuds/Vince_ible
Summary: "Flynn, do you have any idea what time it is.""I can't sleep," he said, as if that excused everything.
Relationships: Alan Bradley/Kevin Flynn, Lora Baines-Bradley & Alan Bradley & Kevin Flynn, Lora Baines-Bradley/Alan Bradley, Lora Baines-Bradley/Alan Bradley/Kevin Flynn, Lora Baines-Bradley/Kevin Flynn
Series: Tron Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096373
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	Stay the Night

Alan opened the door while the bell was mid-ring. He squinted into the darkness with bleary eyes, wishing that he'd had the thought to put on his glasses. Through the murk he made out a familiar human figure.

There was Flynn, shivering on his front step like some lost puppy. He even had the puppy-dog eyes to match. Alan leaned against the doorway and addressed him dryly.

"Flynn, do you have any idea what time it is."

"I can't sleep," he said, as if that excused everything.

"I didn't think you slept at all."

"Well- normally not," Flynn admitted. "But THIS time-"

"Say no more." Alan snorted, crossing his arms against the cold. "Just get inside before Lora gets up."

The last thing Alan wanted was Lora checking on him and catching a chill, least of all in her condition. She'd been running on low sleep for weeks now, her evenings spent at Encom, and her mornings spent hunched over the toilet.

Without further ado, Flynn bustled into the apartment, tossing his coat onto the couch along the way. He trod the intimate path to the bedroom and disappeared into the dark. After a short moment, Alan followed him.

He found Flynn already beneath the covers, nestled beside a restful but very-much-alert Lora. He murmured something into her ear and she let out an amused hum in reply. Alan's only reaction to this exchange was to roll his eyes at the ceiling. Though he could not hear the words, he could guess at their meaning. Flynn only ever adopted that tone when he was in one of his more playful moods.

By now Alan was accustomed to Flynn inserting himself into their bed and between their bodies. He slid into his side of the bed with practiced grace and faced the wall. Almost immediately, he felt Flynn snuggle himself against the curve of his back. Alan tolerated this with a smile for many minutes before his mood began to sour.

"Flynn, your knee is in my spine."

"Fine, I'll spoon Lora." Flynn sniffed, already rolling over. "At least _she'll_ appreciate it."

"You're not spooning me, you're causing me _excruciating physical pain,_ " Alan corrected through clenched teeth.

" _Lalalala_ going to sleep now."

Despite this assurance, Flynn stayed awake for almost a half-hour afterwards. He kept shifting, occasionally kicking at the sheets or pawing a pillow. Alan felt his own frustration slowly rising as the minutes wore on. Just as he was about to reach his limit, a grumble drifted up from the center of the bed.

"...Can't believe you bashed my spooning skills, it's not like I've ever brought up your snoring-"

Alan's response was short and swift. " _MY_ snoring?" he said tartly. "You come into _my_ bed-"

" _Enough_ ," Lora said, and the men went quiet. There was a beat in which Alan could hear her awkward adjustments, the bed frame creaking with each movement. Voice softening, she teased, "Does the big baby need a kiss?"

Flynn folded his arms, pouting wordlessly.

"...Yes."

As if drawn by a sort of shared magnetism, both Lora and Alan rolled inwards. They leaned into Flynn and simultaneously pecked him on each cheek. For just a moment, Alan felt Flynn's skin crinkle in a smile. He draped an arm across the man's chest just as Lora hooked her foot around his ankle. Together, they wove their limbs with his, like a living, weighted blanket. Flynn seemed to sink into the mattress, eyes dreamy, breaths light.

"Am I the luckiest guy in the world, or what?"

"Flynn? I cannot emphasize this enough _—_ go the _fuck_ to sleep."

They spent the remainder of the night in serene silence, broken only by Alan's soft snores.

**Author's Note:**

> This was labelled in my files as "polycu[ddles]".
> 
> https://youtu.be/1z-cnsnJxt0  
> (Stay the Night, Zedd, Feat. Hayley Williams Of Paramore)


End file.
